1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lead sheath, and more particularly to a lead sheath for a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, lead sheaths of motors mainly operate to protect power wires or control wires from the motors, and have waterproof and dustproof functions. However, conventional lead sheaths cannot fix leads well, and the leads are loose. As the leads are pulled, electric connection between the wires and circuit boards or windings easily fails. Moreover, dustproof and waterproof effect of the lead sheaths is not good enough, structure thereof is complex, and installation thereof is inconvenient.